Preview
by Scrumblenut
Summary: Based from part of Enigmatis 2 The Mists of Ravenwood. A preview of the story being worked on


Awaking, I notice something different about myself, I feel less human. I then notice people around me, similar in origin to myself. I live what horrid life is brought upon me, shying away from the rituals and murder as much as possible. I stay back, watching things with curiosity. When our 'master' was defeated, I felt more at ease. But that was short lived, as the villagers began hunting us. While I may have run, I tried to start a new life, attempting to forget the horrors I witnessed, pouring those memories into my writing, and more literally then I intended. The book seemed to be alive with energy, and so I continued to write;

In the beginning, there were 12 reapers. Ancient beings of the cruellest and foulest ilk, or at least most. Through their dark rituals, they would spread evil, despair, and death, recording it all through scripture. Their atrocious deeds were not aimless though. They summoned and served their High Lord, Arch demon Asmodai. One of the strongest and most powerful beings in the pits of hell. They wreaked havoc on the world, bringing terror and destruction.

In reward for their faith and deeds, Asmodai granted his worshippers unnatural skills. He gave them strength, power, and above all else, the gift of immortality.

The tragedy of the world of old went on. Village after village fell victim to the wrath of Asmodai and his dreaded minions. Terrified and defenceless people, prayed to God for help. And it came to pass that the Lord heard their call, and sent down the mighty Archangel Raphael to stand against this powerful evil.

Raphael challenged Asmodai, and the great duel came to pass. Light led him against the power of darkness. And from this epic battle, he came away victorious. Asmodai, the king of all reapers and wielder of darkness… had been defeated.

In the epic battle of light against darkness, Raphael defeated Asmodai, and left the world, restored to peace and calm. The demon was not entirely destroyed though, for a trickle of his spirit survived, as the last of his fiery life force, was bound to the very hearts of his worshippers.

Weakened worshippers, devoid of their master's strength and power, had no choice but to escape into hiding, in opposition to being hunted by the guardians of the battlefield, and further the human race. Time passed… months, years… decades and centuries. In the depths of their hideaways, most would secretly continue their evil deeds. Until one day, in their hearts, they heard their masters call again.

Centuries after his fall into the pits of hell, Asmodai spoke to his worshippers. All of them received the same message; hunt each other until only one of you remain. Make use of the Unholy Ritual Weapon, for unlike any other, its power shall break the bonds of immortality.

The great hunt has begun. The one who held the weapon had the advantage, and immediately became the first aggressor. However, bearing the artefact of desire, he would also become the most hunted. Some of the worshippers worked alone. Others temporarily joined forces. Some preferred to seek shelter and wait, others kept seeking and hunting, while one, hoping to avoid the conflict, began his life anew, obtaining a family of sorts. While he continued his life, the ritual weapon, through treachery, treason and death, was passed down from hand to hand.

One reaper, injured from his most recent fight, stumbled upon a small family, living alone near the battlefield of Raphael and Asmodai. He then proceeded to murder the woman and her child. And when the Father returned, he witnessed the murder of his child, and lashed out in anger. The reaper who committed the deed was known as the Raven, and little did he know, he unleashed the wrath of his 'brother'. A short, yet masterful duel ensued, ending with the death of the Raven, and then, at last, there was only one Reaper left. The one who never fought unless necessary, and preferred solitude and peace, the one who just murdered his 'brother'; The Author. His aptitude was his writing, having the ability to bring his stories to life, as such his Dragon, was one of them. Now broken after the murder of his family, he took the dagger, and instead of completing his duty to Asmodai, remained alone, watching over others, ensuring others did not meet the fate of his child.

It was decades until Alucard stumbled upon me, injured and in need of help. I explain my situation, although not all of it, and further earn his trust again, this time, becoming one of the founders of Yggdmillennia. But things were different.


End file.
